Doppelganger
by The Scarlet Pumpernickel 2.0
Summary: Sometimes everyone has to pretend to be someone else. A different person at home then you are at work. No-one knows this better than Reid and Hotch. Slash Hotch/Reid. Rated T for safety, mostly fluff. Please enjoy and R&R. Thanks


Doppelganger

_AN: I have this little notebook that I write all the quotes from CM's in. A friend gave it to me and it means a lot to me, especially since it's got a picture of David Tennant as Casanova on the front. I wrote his story in this notebook while I was watching season 4 of CM. It's vastly modified from the original and it's the first Reid/Hotchner that I've ever written. Although not my first Yaoi, and it's not particularly graphic and is actually kinda tame, but it's the smuttiest thing I've ever posted. Please be kind. _

_I don't own CM or the characters involved, if I did then Reid and Hotchner would be an official pairing. I do technically own the clock, as far as I know Hotchner doesn't have one in his office and if he does it's not this one. I shall call it Michael and it shall be my imaginary clock, you can read about him in my serious of stories called Michael the clock who could yodel...jokes…he can fly instead. _

Spencer pushed the older man against one wall of his office. He wasted no time in kissing him softly, biting down ever so softly on his bottom lip. It still amazed Aaron how delicately Spencer always kissed him. They'd been sleeping together for over a year now, but he still he acted as if any movement that he made would make Aaron run for the hills.

It was a fact that made him simultaneously annoying and endearing. He couldn't help but think that of anyone had to be careful in the relationship it was him. Spencer was just too damn fragile, if he was afraid of Aaron leaving him, then Aaron was afraid of breaking him. It wasn't as if they did anything violent or dangerous and he would never say this to Spencer, but he felt the need to protect him.

That particular train of thought was cut off as Aaron took Spencers invitation and deepened their kiss. He would never tire of the way that the young genius tasted. He knew that the first time they kissed, and he knew that when they kissed for the last time (hopefully when they were both ridiculously elderly) he would still love that taste. It was odd that Spencer had actually come and kissed him like this, especially since Aaron had just been sitting at his desk when he'd come in.

Desperately trying to remember the series of events that had led up to Spencers hand on neck and his tongue in his mouth, he quickly decided that it didn't really matter, especially since Spencer was evidently gaining confidence .He jerked as the young doctor's other hand, unoccupied by stroking the back of his neck was travelling down to a very sensitive part of his body.

This was all going rather too slowly for Aaron however good it felt. They never had much time when they were at work. But he knew he had to resist the urge to take control and hurry things up. (No matter how much he wanted to kiss his lover all over and make him scream from pleasure). They knew very well how quiet they needed to be. Besides they always rationalised they could always be loud at home. Aaron smiled in the brief period of time that Spencer's mouth was occupied on his neck before moving lower; sometimes he wished they didn't have to hide their love. He knew that sometimes it would be fantastic to hear his lover be more vocal at work.

Aaron's hands were wrapped around Spencers back as they kissed. In a period of a few minutes they had had one of the most intense make-out sessions that either of them had ever experienced. Glancing over at the clock in the few moments he had when his eyes weren't locked on Spencer's he timed how long they had before someone became suspicious

They both knew the time constraints and that encouraged Spencer to pick up the pace. Up until this point (no matter how happy he was with the situation), Aaron had been patient. Fortunately patience was no longer a necessity as Spencer had apparently decided what he was up to. Aaron resisted the urge to refer to it as his endgame.

It was scarily easy to think about everyone's actions as if they were an Unsub. They moved over to his couch, kissing and groping each other as they did so. Moans of pleasure began to slip from his now kiss swollen lips. It was now impossible to not make any noise. Or at least not noise that could be muffled easily against skin or fabric, Aaron was grateful for the millionth time that he had fallen in love with Spencer Reid. For one thing he was a fast learner. Even though he was unused to taking control, and was still unsure and tentative in his touches he knew what Aaron liked and wasn't afraid to at least try.

Just as Spencer was finally becoming comfortable and relaxed, and Aaron was about to beg Spencer to let him do something, anything. There was a knock at the door; Morgan's voice soon followed. "We may have a case, conference room in 5 minutes" he said loudly. They pulled apart and Aaron noticed wryly that he was they were both at least partially undressed. It was a testament to Reid's ability that Hotchner hadn't realised how close the young agent was to getting him naked.

Already he could feel himself changing from the man who loved to make Spencer scream with pleasure, to the man that told Reid to profile victimology and perform geographical profiles. Two men loving the same man. One who could express it (Aaron) and one that could never so much as hold his hand (Hotchner). It was hard to be two people, but it was necessary.

It was harder still for Reid; he had to be three people Spencer, Dr. Reid and his mother's son .Hotchner worried about the young genius having to compartmentalise like that. Hotchner's train of thought took only a moment and he suddenly remembered to reply to Morgan.

"Just a minute" he called back. He heard Morgan call back a "yeah" and walk off, probably to the conference room. Reid's breathing was fast, faster than it should be if they wanted to have their relationship remain a secret. Not only to keep their jobs, but also because even though the team (particularly Garcia) would be happy for them. As Reid had once said "it's always hard to realise that two of your friends are shagging". A statement that was so outside of Reid's normal speech, which even thinking about it almost made Hotch laugh.

He was grateful that he had closed his blinds earlier today. Otherwise whoever happened to walk outside his office now would get a very interesting sight. A partially undressed Unit Chief and an almost completely naked subordinate, both clearly ready to do more than make-out, and both very much annoyed at the interruption. But that moment had passed and they had to become "just friends". As they left the room, hands brushing together briefly before they left. Hotchner promised himself that all of the different Aaron Hotchner's would always love all of the Spencer Reid's, and he would make sure that Reid knew that everyday.

Doppelgangers' pretending not to feel what they felt and not to care, when they did.

AN: I may continue this if anyone likes it. As always R&R and please be honest. Just remember flames cook my toast.


End file.
